onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Discussion utilisateur:Mihawk Moha
INDISPONIBLE DU 29 DÉCEMBRE AU 11 JANVIER utilisateur:Mihawk Moha|action=edit}}Ajouter un message ' Aide 'Salut Moha :) tu peut me dire comment ta fais pour mettre une image en arriere plan ??? (Comme sur ton profil) Merciii d'avance ''' http://i1114.photobucket.com/albums/k535/sagacc/c4ar4wci4ezhjs0w5z1s.gif[[User:Barbe Rouge|'Red ']] http://i1114.photobucket.com/albums/k535/sagacc/lmmuc1j956pgf3wvaq.gif[[User talk:Barbe Rouge|'Beard']] http://i1114.photobucket.com/albums/k535/sagacc/dv16ntxecuyy1u37t9ca.gif octobre 20, 2014 à 18:07 (UTC) Topic T-S Salut , nouveau topic de la team Ritter. novembre 26, 2014 à 01:02 (UTC) slt Connor (discussion) novembre 28, 2014 à 11:59 (UTC) Reviens sur le tchat stp ♛ Zoro Fano ♛ décembre 9, 2014 à 19:05 (UTC) "Donc pour répondre à ta question, à la base je voulais remplacer le modèle http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Berry qui bugait à la base. Je te donner un exemple : http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Berry 666 000 000 '' ''et le transformer en http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Berry 660 000 000. Mais je ne sais pas pour quelle raison, et je ne l'avais même pas remarqué (c'est pour te dire si je ne comprends pas absoluement ce qui s'est passé) il y a eu un problème que tu as ensuite remarqué (et je te remercie ^^) Donc je me pose encore la question de comment ça a été possible, si ce n'est pas la faute à un bug de Wikia mais bon c'est très fortement improbable. Donc voilà désolé pour la modif, la prochaine fois je ferais attention mais encore une fois je n'ai pas touché au début de la page ^^ Patateboy (discussion) janvier 28, 2015 à 18:34 (UTC" Voilà le message que j'ai envoyé à Shanks ou il y a avait eu le même problème de ce type et une nouvelle fois avec le modèle Prime. Je pense qu'il s'agit d'un bug du mode source car tout comme tu peux l'imaginer je n'aurais jamais fait une chose idiote. Voilà et encore désolé :) Patateboy (discussion) janvier 29, 2015 à 12:13 (UTC) Liens Morts Bonjour, Dans le cadre du maintien des fonctionalités du wikia, nous avons remarqués la présence de liens morts dans vos pages, veuillez les remplacer s'il vous plait ou nous les retirerons. Ils peuvent etre: -Dans votre page utilisateur -Dans les pages annexes de votre page perso -Dans votre page de discussion -Dans les archives de vos pages de discussion Merci beaucoup La demande Yo tiens moi au jus pour la demande du grade des que tu pourras �� ♦ CrocoboyMr0 ☻ Discussion ♦ juin 20, 2015 à 23:26 (UTC) Avancement MOHA ! AU RAPPORT ! T'en es où avec le grade Vétéran ? ♣ VaLoon ♣ ♣Disc. Contrib.♣ juin 24, 2015 à 17:16 (UTC) Étiquettes Salut, Comme tu le sais sûrement, les rollbacks vont avoir une étiquette pour le forum. Quelle couleur choisirais tu ? (Déjà pris : Noir, Rouge, Bleu, Gris). juin 26, 2015 à 09:49 (UTC) Acces aux Diff via Encadrements de Droite Grâce à un nouveau code concu par Hulothe à partir de l'idée originale de Flo121297, l'acces aux pages de différences entre les deux dernières versions d'une page est maintenant possible via un lien situé dans les images à gauche du titre de la page. En voici un exemple: http://sournoishack.com/uploads/1593980598Capture_du_2015_06_26_22_04_10.png Pour toute question ou réclamation, veuillez vous adresser au Rollback Flo121297 juin 26, 2015 à 20:59 (UTC) Primes J'avais même pas vu les balises du bas XD Merci beaucoup :-D --Loiciol (discussion) juin 18, 2016 à 20:44 (UTC) J'aurais besoin de ton aide !! Bonjour Mihawk Moha, le troll a qui tu a supprimé les commentaires sur le topic "Doflamingo vs Vista" m'accuse de l'avoir insulté sans raison et a prévenu un admin afin que je me fasse banir. Etant donné que tu est témoin de ses provocations à mon égard, serait t-il possible que tu banisse ce contributeur ou que tu lui donne un avertissement ? Les menaces sont disponibles sur ma page de discussion. Merci d'avance ;) Tiger Totalement One Piece (discussion) juillet 3, 2016 à 01:26 (UTC) Empereurs Salut! Oui en effet, je suis occupé à le faire (entre 36 autres trucs ^^). Mais si tu regarde le fichier des empereurs http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Fichier:Quatre_Empereurs_Infobox_Anime.png, une version identique à celle de l'Épisode 746 (donc celle qui est mieux) est déjà mise donc plutôt que d'importer un nouveau fichier moins grand et encombrer le serveur du wiki, autant utiliser la version déjà mise.--Loiciol (discussion) juillet 5, 2016 à 14:06 (UTC) Du coup j'ai remis l'ancienne version celle qui ne vient pas de l'opening. Et je vais mettre dans We Can celle de l'opening.--Loiciol (discussion) juillet 5, 2016 à 14:28 (UTC) Yo Moha, bien ? Dis-moi pourquoi tes images sont-elles petites ? 60px|link=User Talk:Stern Ritter Stern Ritter 60px|link=Special:Contributions/Stern Ritter ' août 7, 2016 à 12:46 (UTC) Bonjour http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Fil:341809 78.123.160.159 août 7, 2016 à 14:52 (UTC) il y avait marqué " arret de la guerre de marineford " dans la partis ou il y a les combats qu'il a fait 'Kaidou hundred beast (discussion) août 17, 2016 à 15:41 (UTC) ah zut je n'avais pas remarqué , j'ai juste modifié ca mais je ne sais pas comment c'est venu Kaidou hundred beast (discussion) août 17, 2016 à 15:48 (UTC) je suis désolé , je n'avais pas vu Kaidou hundred beast (discussion) août 17, 2016 à 16:00 (UTC) Lulu le Yonkou Concrètement, il sert à quoi ton message monsieur Mihawk ? Ton message qui ne sert absolument à rien. Je trouve sa culotté que tu dise ça après tout le travail que j'ai accomplis sur ce site. Je ne vais pas me laisser dezinger par un type qui me juge sur une ou deux modif. Tu ferais mieux de regarder mes modif avant de critiquer et de dire que je met que des espaces donc que je ne sert à rien. Je te conseille de plus m'envoyait de message sur ce ton là et juste pour la provoc. Signé Lulu le Yonkou message irrespectueux et inutile Lien : la page en question La modération a déjà mis fin au sujet "nouveau Nakama"... donc le message de Taon ne fait que relancer la polémique et ne sert à rien en plus d'être irrespectueux. Flood en cours Lien : la page en question Le contributeur ZorodéfonceSanji est en train de flooder plusieurs topics : Sanji VS Zoro Top 20 des personnages ... Palme du Phénix Salut, Merci d'avoir géré le Troll sur mon SF, sans ton intervention, ça aurait été pire xD ! Pour ça, que j'ai l'honneur de te remettre un prix presqu'unique : la Palme du Phénix, pour service rendu (c:) ! http://image.noelshack.com/fichiers/2016/36/1473095428-plume.png Amicalement, Phénix-Marco (discussion) septembre 5, 2016 à 17:14 (UTC) Images à supprimer Yo Moha, pourrais-tu supprimer les images suivantes, je compte les remplacer : *Forêt de la Baleine Infobox Manga.png *Forêt de la Baleine 2.png *Crow Town Manga Infobox.png *Crow Town Portrait 1.png *Forteresse du Ventre Droit de Zou Manga Infobox.PNG *Entrée de la Forteresse de Zou.PNG Merci d'avance Jama-Gong (discussion) septembre 10, 2016 à 14:37 (UTC) Le mal est fait :( Re Moha, malheureusement je viens de remplacer les images, j'ignorais que je pouvais garder le nom des images :\, je serai plus précautionneux la prochaine fois ^^'. Jama-Gong (discussion) septembre 10, 2016 à 15:20 (UTC) Réponse rollback Yo Moha, suite à ton message concernant la recherche de nouveaux rollbacks, je ne suis pas intéressé, sache toutefois que j'ai été flatté d'apprendre d'avoir été retenu ^^. Cordialement Jama-Gong (discussion) octobre 6, 2016 à 18:54 (UTC) Signature Sup Moha. Premièrement, sick ta signature j'aime vraiment ! Deuxièmement, le lien pour t'envoyer un message nous dirige vers ton “Mur” qui n'existe pas ici donc, peut-être aimerais-tu changer ça.-- octobre 6, 2016 à 19:45 (UTC) *Est-ce que tu as mis le code de ta signature dans un modèle genre et t'as mis ça dans tes préférences ou tu as juste inséré le code de ta signature directement dans la case de tes préférences ? octobre 6, 2016 à 19:57 (UTC) **Okok, bah moi ce que je fais puisque j'utilise également ma signature partout sur wikia, tu devrais tout simplement te créer un modèle sur les wikias principaux où tu va avec le code que tu utilises dans tes préférences et remplacer ce code par le modèle. Moi dans mes préférences, ça dit et elle est personnalisée pour tous les wikis où je vais. Comme ça, il n'y a pas de problèmes de mur ou de discussion parce que c'est quand même relativement problématique. Ou, si jamais tu as ce que vous autres appelez avoir la flemme, ce que tu pourrais faire, c'est mettre un lien dans tes prefs sur le truc entre Mihawk Moha (l'oeil) vers page de discussion comme ça tu aurais les trois (Profil/Discussion/Mur). octobre 6, 2016 à 20:29 (UTC) Date sur les pages épisode Oui je trouve ça optionnel aussi, je me suis dit que le lien externe "officiel" d'une date serait celui wikipedia, un peu comme on met le lien du scan/épisode dans l'infobox. Bon après ça fait 15 scan et 10 ep. que je fais ça et personne me l'a fait remarqué donc forcément j'ai continué octobre 10, 2016 à 17:12 (UTC) Modèle:Accueil/Application Salut Moha ! Je crois qu'il y a un petit problème sur le modèle : il y a 2 fois le lien pour samsung mais plus du tout pour apple... Nefertari Vivi297733 octobre 20, 2016 à 17:49 (UTC) Bots Yo Pour les bots, pas de souci ils sont inactifs http://images.wikia.com/solorsean/fr/images/archive/5/5e/Croco_006.gif Profil CrocoboyMr0 Discussion http://images.wikia.com/solorsean/fr/images/archive/5/5e/Croco_006.gif octobre 20, 2016 à 18:14 (UTC) Bot Erwin Salut Moha ! Je me demandais, à qui appartient le bot Major Erwin Smith ?? Il n'y a aucune indication sur comment l'arrêter ou qui prévenir en cas de problème.. C'est juste pour savoir on sait jamais ^^ Nefertari Vivi297733 octobre 22, 2016 à 17:02 (UTC) Re Bot Ok merci, comme ça je le saurait. Pour les idées, je pensais changer tous les "Keimi" en "Camie" car il y en a beaucoup ou encore les "Odz" en "Oz". Ce sont les noms anglais et ils apparaissent énormément sur les pages à cause des copié-collé entre autre... Si j'ai d'autres idées je te les ferait savoir ! ^^ Nefertari Vivi297733 octobre 22, 2016 à 17:56 (UTC) Travail Bot Salut Moha ! J'ai réfléchis à des "idées de travail" pour le bot : * Remplacer les Supernovas par Supernovae * Je t'ai parlé d'Oz hier, et bien il y a aussi beaucoup d'Oars à enlever... *Pour Kaido, voir si on écrit partout Kaido ou Kaidou. * Et pourquoi pas aussi remplacer tous les "Mugiwara(s)" par "Chapeau(x) de Paille" tout comme les "Yonko(u)" par "Empereur" car laisser les mots japonais non-traduit au milieu des paragraphes, je trouve ça, personnellement, pas top... Voila dis moi ce que tu en penses ! Nefertari Vivi297733 octobre 23, 2016 à 15:58 (UTC) *OK super et merci à toi ! Nefertari Vivi297733 octobre 23, 2016 à 17:38 (UTC) Encore d'autres idées Salut ! Désolée de donner encore du boulot mais tant que j'y pense, je voulais te donner mes idées tout de suite ^^ *Rosinante -> Rossinante *Orombus -> Il existe plein d'orthographes pour son nom (Orumbus, Orlombus, Orlumbus... cf. redirections) *Il y a encore beaucoup de Pipo -> Usopp *Carue -> Karoo *Et encore d'autres mots non-traduits (Shichibukai, Tenryubito, Gorosei,...) Voila désolée et merci ! Nefertari Vivi297733 octobre 26, 2016 à 16:44 (UTC) Bann Spoil Salut Moha ! J'ai vu que tu as enlevé la bann spoil sur la page de beaucoup de Minks mais faut faire gaffe, la plupart disent au revoir au groupe de Luffy (pas encore passé en anime) et surtout Carrot et Pedro sont dans l'arc Whole Cake. Il faut encore garder la bann spoil. Je l'ai remise sur Carrot et Pedro normalement mais il faudrait arrêter de l'enlever pour le moment. Nefertari Vivi297733 octobre 28, 2016 à 07:04 (UTC) Anniversaire Merci Moha ! http://images.wikia.com/solorsean/fr/images/archive/5/5e/Croco_006.gif Profil CrocoboyMr0 Discussion http://images.wikia.com/solorsean/fr/images/archive/5/5e/Croco_006.gif novembre 1, 2016 à 07:29 (UTC) Reponse Bonjour, Si j'ai rajouté ces combats, ça veut dire qu'ils ont effectivement eu lieu. Ils ont simplement été mentionnés, pas encore vu, c'est pour ça que j'ai rajouté (non vu) à coté (Exemple : Si le QG des revolutionnaires a été detruit par les pirates de Barbe Noire c'est qu'il y a eu confrontation , en rajoutant "non vu". Ou encore on voit Sabo attaquer une armée ennemie dans son flashback (scene hors-serie)). Donc les combats hors series comptent également. Je sais pas si tu regardes attentivement les scans ET les episodes mais je ne fais pas n'importe quoi sur le wikia rassure toi. Autre chose, regarde aussi les wikias anglais car je me sert aussi de ça comme exemple pour mes modifs (Surtout dans les batailles) Cordiialement Portgas D. Thomas (new) (discussion) novembre 5, 2016 à 15:38 (UTC) Pound Man Je viens de voir ton message mais tu es parti. Je te l'avais dit ! Au moins maintenant on est surs de qui il s'agit ! (jajaja) Nefertari Vivi297733 novembre 5, 2016 à 16:24 (UTC) Chat - Moha ? Une question à laquelle j'ai eu ma réponse ^^ novembre 13, 2016 à 20:34 (UTC) "Pourquoi quand je met un motif d'absence dans le tchat, et qu'après je fais "reset", ça me remet le mot d'absence ? Le reset ne fonctionne pas?" => en fait j'ai étais de nouveau absent Ps:change ta signature, y a pas la page "Mur:Mihawk Moha" après faut chercher ta page de discu novembre 13, 2016 à 21:52 (UTC) Je vais deja sur un site pour l'orthographe et excuse moi si les pages ne sont pas esthetique et mal organiser vous etes un peu chiants a la longue les admins. Jack la Secheressse DSL "La marine" me demande de te faire des excuses de sa part pour le HS sur le fofo. Bon il est un peu émotif et n'a que 14 ans, donc euh voila. Ca t'a pas apporté grand chose mais bon a + ! ^^ novembre 21, 2016 à 22:34 (UTC) Bug Salut, Super ! Une affaire de régler =) ! Phénix-Marco (discussion) novembre 24, 2016 à 10:10 (UTC) Chapitre 847 Yop, quand je met le modèle construction + "ne pas toucher je m'en occupe" dans le résumé de ma modif, et quand tu sais que ça fait 20 chapitres que c'est moi qui m'occupe des pages chapitres, c'est sidérant de voir que tu fait le résumé pendant ce temps. Je me suis permis de mettre ma modif à la place de la tienne (c'est legit vu que ton résumé de plus de 15 lignes était dans "résumé rapide"), modif que dont j'ai soigneusement pris le temps de bien faire pour qu'au final je vois un conflit de modification... Sans rancune, je vais dire la même chose à Jama-Gong, mais je pense que tu sais comment c'est gonflant ce genre d'incident. novembre 24, 2016 à 17:09 (UTC) Yo ! J'suis vraiment désolé si j'ai fait quelquechose de ce genre x) À vrai dire, je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte ^^ Je voulais juste enlever un espace ;) Ciao ! Le Paladin des Mers (discussion) novembre 25, 2016 à 17:13 (UTC) ADQ Zeff Yo Moha ! Je voulais te dire que ça faisait maintenant 3 semaines que j'ai proposé Zeff comme ADQ et il n'y a eu que des avis favorables (j'ai modifié ce qui a été proposé d'être modifier) donc on peut le mettre dans les ADQ ! Je te laisse le faire, tu l'avais fais pour Marco la dernière fois ^^ Voila merci et peut être à ce week end sur le tchat ! (et au fait merci de m'avoir montré le message de Empereur Big Mom, je ne l'avais effectivement pas vu ^^) Nefertari Vivi297733 décembre 3, 2016 à 12:48 (UTC) EXPLICATION Non, non, l'annulation n'était pas volontaire. De base je voulais modifié le résumé que j'avais effectué sur la première modification mais j'ai apparemment dû faire une mauvaise manipulation qui a carrément annulé les modifications. Furtado D. Jezz (discussion) décembre 4, 2016 à 21:36 (UTC) Modèle Spoil Yo Moha ! Par hasard, je cherchai la catégorie regroupant les articles contenant des spoilers et j'ai vu qu'il n'y avait que 5 articles dans la catégorie.. Lorsqu'on ajoute le modèle sur la page, la catégorie n'est plus ajoutée ? Pourquoi ? Bonne soirée ! Nefertari Vivi297733 décembre 7, 2016 à 20:38 (UTC) Avertissement Salut, J'ai essayé de mettre le nouvel avertissement mais il ne fonctionne pas, on n'a pas la boîte de confirmation qui arrive donc on ne peut pas le confirmer XD. Amicalement, Phénix-Marco (discussion) décembre 19, 2016 à 13:14 (UTC) Rajout Équipage du Heart (Membre et Alliés Connus) Salut Mihawk, Je voudrais savoir, tu vois sur la page "Équipage du Heart" avec le tableau qui montre les membres de l'equipage + les alliés, est ce qu'on peut rajouter dans les alliés "Famille Kozuki" et "Tribu des Minks" ? (Suite à la recente nouvelle alliance qu'ils ont fait sur Zou) Merci ^^ Portgas D. Thomas (new) (discussion) décembre 24, 2016 à 15:01 (UTC) Edits undone So my edits were wrong and they deserved to be undone, while I deserved to be banned? Let's analize one of my edits: this one for example. Well, in this edit: * I removed the bold in the "appereance" section, which is useless * I removed a in a photo, which should not be done * I simplified the link "Shanks le roux" in "Shanks", simplier is better * I adjusted the entire parapraph "information post elliple. Don't you see that it's not written on the same line? * I removed a "!". Don't you know that a wiki needs neutrality and not enthusiasm? * I put on a column all those interlinks, like the other pages * I added a space in the section "batailles", like all the other lines in that box * I added a space before and after the char box Are these the things that provoked my ban? Please explain what of those modifies were wrong, because it seems that I was improuving all the pages that I edited. I'm really curious. --Meganoide (discussion) décembre 24, 2016 à 19:25 (UTC) ouais bah c'est isshin dreyfus qui m'a dit de ne pas mettre le gm comme relation Yamamoto genryusei (discussion) décembre 27, 2016 à 10:10 (UTC) Bonsoir. Je voudrais savoir si mes conseils sont ignorées. Il y a beaucoup de choses à corriger on cette wiki mais vous préférez passer le temps à spéculer sur le forum. Voulez vous mon aide? --Meganoide (discussion) décembre 29, 2016 à 19:07 (UTC) I understand French but I'm better in writing in English. My opinion was not directed to you, "Mihawk Moha", but to the entire group of users. When I check the last edits most of them are always games and speculations on the forum. You can't say it's false. You are an admin and so you should give instructions to the other users, so they can start fixing mistakes. And, possibly, put a limit on the use of the forum. Are you sure that all users of the forum actually also help the expansion of the wiki? Or maybe someone use your forum but ignores the wiki, thus being a parasite? --Meganoide (discussion) décembre 29, 2016 à 19:38 (UTC)